


Thirteen

by eerian_sadow



Series: Phoenix 'verse [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: prowlxjazz, M/M, Post-War, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Jazz make an execptional discovery while helping clean up Cybertron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> i really felt like i had to wrap it all up with some sweetness and fluff after "Graveyard". this feels like the perfect way to wrap up the challenge.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

They had started their share of Cybertron’s clean-up work in their own backyard. The property Jazz and Prowl had been granted at the end of the war was a fairly large stretch of planetary surface and contained several bombed out buildings. They would have to clean out any wildlife taking shelter there before they could be knocked down and safely removed.

They crept carefully through the less-than-stable structure, making sure that there were no primitives--particularly members of their cybercat pack--living there. After four floors, the building seemed completely abandoned, but Jazz held up a hand for silence.

After a minute he said, “I hear something.”

“Something?” Prowl asked. “That is not particularly descriptive.”

Jazz gave him a glare. “If I didn’t know better, I would say it sounds like sparkling speak.”

“Sparklings?” The tactician’s gaze was thoughtful. “It is a possibility. Hot Rod’s team reported finding a group of neutrals who were sheltering sparklings several days ago.”

“Yeah, but in a place like this?”

“What other places are left, Jazz?”

The saboteur nodded, shoulders slumping in acknowledgment of his mate’s words. “You’re right. There isn’t anywhere else left. So we keep looking then?”

“Of course. We would be remiss not to.”

They moved further into the building. Occasionally, Jazz would pause again, listening intently to get a directional bearing on the sound. After almost an hour of careful listening and cautious steps, they arrived at a door that would have been non-descript except for the fact that it was present when the other doors in the building were long gone.

 _They’re definitely here,_ Jazz sent over the comm.

Prowl nodded and raised a hand to knock on the door. Jazz heard utter silence fall on the other side of the door.

A moment later, the door swung open and a small mech leaned around it to look up at them. He was silent for a long moment before asking, “Are you here to help Tranquility?”

Jazz crouched down so he could look the sparkling in the optics. “We’re here to help all of you. Can we come in?”

The sparkling hesitated for a moment before nodding. He stepped back and opened the door wide enough that the couple could slip inside. Then he closed it tightly behind them.

Scattered around the room were twelve sparklings--thirteen if they counted the one who had opened the door--looking at them with varying states of fear. Laying on a makeshift birth along the wall opposite them was a femme--presumably Tranquility--who was fading to grey as they watched.

Jazz pulled out his first aid kit and moved to the femme’s side. Prowl called for immediate medical assistance, then surveyed the sparklings as his mate worked.

None of them were the same size or frame type. They ranged in age from what Prowl guessed was one vorn to ten vorns. The sparklings were staring at him with optics in several different colors. He didn’t quite know what to make of any of them, as none of the sparklings looked visibly related.

After a moment of thinking, he finally spoke. “Hello. My name is Prowl.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The medic who responded to their call was highly complementary of Jazz’s skills with emergency repairs. The femme--who was indeed called Tranquility--was going to survive thanks to the saboteur’s intervention. The sparklings were a different sort of problem, though, as Tranquility would not be able to care for any of them in her current condition.

Thirteen sets of optics watched the medic take Tranquility away, then turned back to Jazz and Prowl. The fear that had faded while they waited for the medic was back in full force and Prowl ached to see it. It seemed very likely that he and his mate were the only other adults these sparklings had ever met.

“What’s going to happen to us?” the sparkling who had opened the door asked. “We prayed so hard for someone to come save Tranquility, but now we’re all alone.”

Impulsively, Prowl crouched down and wrapped the sparkling in a hug. The young mech trembled in his embrace. When he lifted his head to look at his mate, Jazz was holding a tiny femme and making comforting crooning noises. Without any real consultation with the saboteur, the tactician knew what they were going to do.

He looked at the sparklings, careful to make eye contact with each of them. “We have room for you.”  



End file.
